


Make a wish

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: He’s been friends with Noctis for several months now and honestly it’s the best thing ever having a friend you click with so well you become besties in the short time you’ve known each other.* * *(I've been struggling writing wise and wanted to do something for sunshine boy's day so this came to be in a panic)





	Make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> (I wanted to do something for his birthday so high school boys. I hope you enjoy and I hope it’s ok :))

He’s been friends with Noctis for several months now and honestly it’s the best thing ever having a friend you click with so well you become besties in the short time you’ve known each other.

Prompto feels happier and more confident around Noctis, forgetting all his insecurities for a while when they hang out and have fun.

So when his birthday rolls around he doesn’t expect much, honestly he doesn’t expect anything other than a happy birthday maybe? He’s celebrated if you can call it that, his birthday for years alone. He’s a little clueless on how people with a loving family or friends celebrate.

* * *

Prompto texts Noctis while he finishes getting ready, thinking it’s a miracle that the prince is actually awake.

‘What day is it today~? :)’

Prompto finds himself texting. He’s not really sure why but it doesn’t find himself regretting when he hits send.

'Thursday?’

The Prince replies like a smart ass and Prompto snorts. He knows Noctis hasn’t forgot and is fucking with him pretty much.

'That and it’s the day the Chocobo delivered me to my parents! :D’ he doesn’t believe the Chocobo thing anymore but he finds himself still saying it maybe hoping it makes Noctis laugh.

'Yeah I know just teasing’

'Happy birthday Prom’

Prompto finds himself smiling when he recieves one of the rare emojis from his friend. It’s a Chocobo one holding a present with its wings. 'Inkwehdible.’ It says on the emoji making Prompto laugh a little.

'An emoji? Oh em gee I’ve been blessed’

Just for that he gets one rolling it’s eyes which makes him snort loudly.

* * *

He gets a ride to school surprisingly today from Ignis with Noctis in the back. Prompto decides to sit next to him.

“Happy birthday Prompto.” Ignis says the moment Prompto gets in the car. He even gives him a rather large black and gold envelop.

“T-Thank you Ignis.” Prompto stutters. He’s still learning Ignis and honestly he’s unsure on whether it’s rude or not to be casual with such a posh sounding man. He’s not fully relaxed around him just yet.

“We all signed that.” Noctis chirps in and smiles a little.

Prompto stares at it and smiles softly.

* * *

Noctis gives him handmade chocolates come lunchtime. It’s at this point he notices all the colourful plasters covering his hands and fingers.

“Oh Iris gave me the band aids. I’m ok.” Noctis mutters, looking a little embarrassed.

Prompto looks relieved at that and carefully takes the bag of chocolates, it’s a little purple see through bag with a Chocobo charm on a ribbon wrapped around it keeping it closed.

“Did you make me chocolates?” Prompto asks and Noctis nods. Prompto is sure he’s blushing a little, something he’s never seen him do before in a small amount of time he’s known him.

Immediately Prompto opens the bag, putting the charm off it in his blazer pocket before taking out a chocolate shaped like camera. He sees another shaped vaguely like a Chocobo chick and another as a controller.

“…I kinda got carried away with molds.” Noctis mutters and Prompto offers him a smile as he pops the chocolate in his mouth.

His eyes light up and he tells Noctis how good it is. He doesn’t miss the cute smile Noctis gives him.

* * *

Prompto gets a mysterious admirer that day. He opens his locker to a note, well love confession. He notices the scribbled out parts of where he assumes the person was too shy or nervous to go into more details or even leave a name along side it is a small Chocobo plushie.

* * *

Noctis invites him over after school and Prompto having nothing else to do accepts the invitation.

He’s surprised that someone unfamiliar is driving instead of Ignis but he shrugs it off. Noctis explains they stepped in for Ignis and Prompto feels his anxiety lift.

He decides to tell Noctis about the mystery admirer and show the gift. He doesn’t miss Noctis flush for some reason unknown to Prompto.

* * *

Prompto almost screams when he’s greeted with a surprise party at Noctis’ apartment. He’s never had such a thing so he can’t help but almost cry happy tears moments later.

He sees gifts in the room and gasps. Prompto almost screams with excitement when Ignis brings out a Chocobo shaped birthday cake.

Prompto doesn’t know what he could wish for and ponders it for a while before deciding. He wishes his friendships would last forever.

* * *

They order pizza before they cut the cake and game for several hours, playing party games and racing games along with the odd shooter thrown in there that Prompto dominates at.

Prompto glances at the gifts he recieved: A brand new camera that he actually cried over from Noctis, a cleaning kit for said camera along with a tripod from Ignis and rather expensive merch from an anime he’s obsessed with from Gladio and Iris.

He grabs another slice of pizza as he tries to snag first place from Ignis in the racing game the four are playing. He’s doing better than Noctis who’s currently dead last and blamming it on the track which makes Prompto laugh every time he hears that excuse.

* * *

They end their gaming fairly soon after, eating the cake and having a movie marathon of films Prompto adores.

During the middle of one Noctis nervously asks if he can move closer to Prompto and Prompto practically drags him closer saying it’s fine with a smile.

The film has a quiet moment and Noctis speaks up.

“I…I um love you.” he nervously says and Prompto blinks and looks at him wondering if that just happened.

“W-What?” he asks trying to make sure he heard that right.

“I-I love you. I um was the secret admirer.” Noctis replies more nervous than the last time and Prompto goes scarlet. He knew he recognised that handwriting but he brushed it off.

It’s the same writing from the card he recieved from them and the Citadel that had a friendship charm bracelet in it from little Iris along with several keyring charms of cute cartoony Chocobos.

Prompto chokes on his cake and Noctis panics quickly hitting him on the back before the others get a chance.

Noctis looks concerned after that, stressed even and Prompto doesn’t want him to worry but he just can’t believe that the prince of all people would have a crush on him.

He doesn’t know if he can speak. 

Noctis looks worried and asks if that was uncomfortable and Prompto shakes his head. Next question is if he feels the same and Prompto nods so fast he’s surprised he doesn’t get whiplash.

Moments later he gets the most nervous and softest kiss pressed against his lips and Prompto returns it with just as much nerves but he’s happy.

It’s not a perfect kiss by any means but it’s a perfect end to his birthday he thinks.


End file.
